Guy What Takes His Time
by winkatthesun
Summary: What's better than our present day Seto Kaiba? A 1920's one.


_July 13, 1923_

The exterior of the two-story building on Checkers street never seemed so suspicious. Its outer walls old and rusted with years of wear, its low wooden sign that read 'Marley's Café' was fading but like every building on that ran down this street it had its own crass charm. Yet as the saying goes '_Don't judge a book by its cover_' this building was the reason the saying was invented. During the day it was just the typical café it called itself but during the night, the two story building became an underground bar where only the high and wealthy were permitted in.

Those that were in the inner circle of the bootlegging business were the biggest customers. Woman fawned over many of them in hopes to be admitted in the circle themselves but while the men drank in all the attention there was one that was never conquered. Whether it was his imposing stance or chilling cobalt eyes that has them shivering in their shoes, this young man was never approached and those who tried were quickly shot down and left with their tails in between their legs. The man was nicknamed 'Dealer' and his name was always grazing by peoples lips out in the street but what many uttered were merely rumors, stories to entertain others who had nothing else to do.

Marley's Café was where this young man, ripe age of twenty-three, was always seen. He never asked for a table instead the waiter, a fidgety and nervous man, would always direct him to the best seat in the house. He never asked for a drink instead a different waiter would have his whiskey on the rocks set on the table the second his body hit the chair. His drink was never drunk, seeing that his mind was too entranced in the smooth jazz music and the soulful lyrics of whichever singer was up that day. On July 13, 1923 he entered the café in a fine blue tailored suit, his deep navy blue homburg hat was set among light brown tresses and if his head tipped at the right angle all that was able to be seen was the tip of his refined nose, a pair of thin lips set in a smooth pose and an elegant chin.

Many of the woman whispered and murmured as he walked down the stairs to the underground floor, his high class gait practically screaming his position in the social latter yet none made a move to go up to him. The fidgety waiters attended to him and as he was escorted to his table-might as well call it his since no one sat there- the murmuring halted for a moment as all eyes were set on stature. As soon as he had sat, the drone of voices filled his ears and he couldn't help but overhear a distant conversation amongst two elderly men whom each had a young flapper at each side. "Did'ja hears? O'Conner's found himself a new entertainment act, says she's a beauty that one." The other man, whose white hair was far down his head, nodded and swished his drink around.

"So I've heard. My boys have been calling her Lady Red. Saying that her lips are redder than Lucifer's apples." His friend threw his head back and seemed to think for a moment and said, "You think O'Conner would sell her?" The balding man looked at the man with a crazy expression and with a cry of shock yelled, "Are you crazy? He is winning hundreds with her! He would have to be mad!" As he said that the lights dimmed and the band played a low, smooth sound that brought everyone's attention to the stage. "Welcome everyone! Today we have some truly amazing acts, singers from across the country and some from right here in our very own Domino City." The single man whom sat directly in front of the stage moved his cobalt eyes to his right where slight ruffles of the curtain hid away his entertainment.

His interest had peaked hearing the news about the new woman. It wasn't every day that something caught his interest and he wondered if this woman truly lived up to her new found reputation. He felt strange not knowing about this news, normally he had people at his feet practically telling him about their daily activities so being out of the loop this time had him at the edge of his seat. The curtain rose and on the stage stood an old man with dark shades over his eyes and a saxophone to his lips and was surrounded by a small band and without another second the sweet melody of the instrument flew about the many ears of the patrons. The young man's body relaxed as one by one, each act took their turn on the stage.

An older gentleman sang his heart out, a group of flappers took the stage and danced around other men in the crowd, a ventriloquist made many laugh and a drama duo brought the floor down. The blue eyed man's expression never once changed although he gave his own opinions in his mind he never moved his solemn-set lips nor a flicker of emotion passed by. He was brought out of his thoughts by the lights setting to a low dim, the stage lights brighter than he had ever seen them be. "Ooh, ooh, ooh~" A sultry low voice resonated on the walls and to his ears as the curtains rose he was met with the longest, leanest, and most toned legs his eyes had ever made contact with.

He found himself inching forward in hopes of seeing the owner of the voice but was met with interesting assortment of feathers. She sat on top of the piano, her bare legs crossed as she held the circular microphone in her hands. "A guy what takes his time, I'll go for any time; I'm a fast moving gal who likes them slow~" The raunchy music and the flirtatious shake of her shoulders brought his eyebrows high up to his hairline. The man wasn't kidding, he noticed, as his eyes grazed over a pair of two plump, redden lips that moved with the words. He didn't know whether to look away at how indecent she looked or continue staring at the curvy woman.

Although what she wore what was the latest in what woman were wearing now a days he was used to the prim and proper women that he knew. She was unlike any other that was for sure. "Got no use for fancy driving, wanna see a guy arriving low~" Her fingers fluttered against the microphone at the beat of the trumpet and his cobalt eyes practically rolled to the back of his head in shock when her hands slid down the stand of the microphone in a very suggestive way. Had he stepped into a brothel instead of Marley's? The young man looked around him to make sure that he was in fact in the Café and found that he wasn't the only one entranced by the enticing woman.

The men in the underground pub were all leaning forward in hopes of taking more of the woman in and most of the flappers had been left to themselves, much to their annoyance. She slid down from the piano in a single fluid motion and sang with such a desire he almost felt as if they were the only two and the others around them were intruding in a private affair. "What a lullaby, to be supplied, to have guy what takes his time~" She gave another throaty 'Ooh' and wiggled her shoulders at an elder man who held his hand over his heart as if he were to suddenly have a heart attack from the provocative movement. Someone in the back hollered something that sounded like a cat call in hopes to catch her attention.

The black haired woman paid no attention to the man instead her smoldering brown eyes met with bright blue ones and never once taking her eyes away from him practically purred out the words, "A hasty job really spoils a masters touch~" Her long fingers slithered on his shoulder then skimmed the rim of his hat. He followed her every move, he was the predator while she the prey but what he didn't know was the roles were actually quite the opposite. Her voice was right next to his ear as she sang, his nails digging into the white table cloth of the table as her hands slid down his chest. He stared at her though, showing he wasn't a coward nor afraid of her antics. Brown and blue clashed and her scarlet lips moved, "I can spot an amateur, appreciate a connoisseur in his trade~"

Thin lips tilted to a smirk as a quick _'you have no idea' _passed in his mind. The raunchy music took a quicker beat and almost like it was a signal she made her way back towards the stage and took her original position on the stage and finished with that throaty 'Ooh' that made him shift uncomfortably in his chair as he tried not to think much about his discomfort. As the scarlet curtain dropped the underground Café was quiet, a pin could be dropped and heard by every single person. Quicker than his mind could register every man stood and cheered and clapped, many yelling and calling her back.

The young man stayed speechless on his seat as he stared up at the stage, his mind hoping to catch another glance at her. His long, lean body stood up and watching those around him he stealthily moved to the bar, shot of whisky in his hands. Inside his calculating mind he imagined her in ways he probably shouldn't have, thoughts and scenes replaying in his mind over and over and over. She had gotten his attention and he wanted her.

And whatever Seto Kaiba wanted, he would get it no matter what.

End.


End file.
